Donjon Démon
Le Donjon Démon (デーモン ''Dēmon) est le septième donjon de ''The Legend of Zelda. Lieu Dans la première quête, ce donjon est situé dans une fontaine où une fée devrait être ("There are secrets where fairies don't live", autrement dit "Il y a des secrets où les fées ne vivent pas", d'après un vieil homme) et il peut être révélé avec la mélodie du sifflet. Dans la seconde quête, il se trouve à l'ouest de l'endroit où le donjon Lion était dans la première quête. Donjon Première quête 170px|left L'intérieur du donjon est de couleur verte, il est considéré comme beaucoup plus facile que le sixième donjon, principalement parce qu'il n'y a pas de Wizzrobes. En fait, la majorité des ennemis sont des Goriyas, et même l'un d'eux va entraver la progression de Link s'il ne reçoit pas de la viande. Ce donjon est le premier où une pièce ne peut pas être vue sur l'écran de la carte (elle y apparaît seulement une fois qu'elle a été découverte). La seule façon de découvrir cette bizarrerie est de bombarder un mur de droite dans la pièce nord-ouest du donjon, même s'il n'y a apparemment aucune salle de ce côté-là. ("there is a secret in the tip of the nose", "il y a un secret au bout du nez", le "nez" du donjon ressemble plus à un "œil" sur la carte, de sorte que le" nez "désigné comme tel pourrait être effectivement là où le fragment de la Triforce se situe, l'escalier est caché dans le coin supérieur droit qui mène à la Triforce). Un vieil homme est caché dans le donjon, il peut augmenter la capacité de porter des bombes pour 100 rubis. L'objet principal est la bougie rouge, qui permet à Link de posséder deux torches en même temps. Le boss est Aquamentus. Deuxième quête left|172px Le donjon a complètement changé dans la seconde quête, tout en conservant sa place de septième donjon du jeu. La bougie rouge est de nouveau l'élément du donjon. Le donjon ressemble vaguement à une spirale. Les briques sont de couleur grise, ressemblant au donjon Lion et au donjon de la Montagne de la Mort. Le Darknut est un ennemi très commun ici, et deux vieux hommes ("give me the money or your life", "donnez-moi la bourse ou la vie" ) se trouvent ici aussi, il est donc recommandé d'avoir au moins 100 rubis avant d'entrer dans le donjon. Le boss est un Gleeok à quatre têtes. Galerie d'ennemis Première quête Moldorm LoZ.png|Moldorm|link=Moldorm Goriya bleu LoZ.png|Goriya|link=Goriya Goriya LOZ.png|Goriya|link=Goriya Chauve-Souris bleue LoZ.png|Chauve-Souris|link=Chauve-Souris Piège LoZ.png|Piège|link=Piège Stalfos sprite LoZ.png|Stalfos|link=Stalfos Tetdoss rouge LoZ.png|Bulle|link=Tetdoss Clapoir LOZ.png|Clapoir|link=Clapoir Digdogger LoZ.png|Digdogger|link=Digdogger Sprite Dodongo LoZ.png|Dodongo|link=Dodongo (The Legend of Zelda) Seconde quête Piège LoZ.png|Piège|link=Piège Zol gris LoZ.png|Zol|link=Zol Gel gris LoZ.png|Gel|link=Gel Tetdoss bleue LoZ.png|Bulle bleue|link=Tetdoss Tetdoss rouge LoZ.png|Bulle rouge|link=Tetdoss Pols Voice LOZ.png|Pols Voice|link=Pols Voice Darknut orange LoZ.png|Darknut|link=Darknut Darknut bleu LoZ.png|Darknut|link=Darknut Chauve-Souris bleue LoZ.png|Chauve-Souris|link=Chauve-Souris Gibdo LoZ.png|Gibdo|link=Momie Statue de Pierre.gif|Statue de Pierre|link=Statue de Pierre Manhandla2.png|Manhandla|link=Manhandla Gohma 2 LoZ.png|Gohma|link=Gohma (The Legend of Zelda) Galerie artwork donjon demon.png|Artwork Donjon Démon. Entré donjon Demon2.jpg|Entrée du Donjon avant que Link joue du sifflet. Aquamentus loz.png|Boss de la première quête : Aquamentus. Gleeok LOZ.gif|Boss de la seconde quête Gleeok. Voir aussi * Donjons dans The Legend of Zelda Catégorie:Donjons Catégorie:Donjons de The Legend of Zelda Catégorie:Labyrinthes